


NiGHTS' Lament

by ILoveCrystals



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Fluff in the next chapter, Gen, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Inspired by 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', Musical, There wil be singing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCrystals/pseuds/ILoveCrystals
Summary: Putting up a front for your loved ones all the time will get tiring eventually.You need to let your true self out once in awhile... even if it's away from prying eyes.
Relationships: NiGHTS & Reala (NiGHTS )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	NiGHTS' Lament

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous chuckle* hiiii...
> 
> I know! I have works that REALLY need to be updated! I just got into the NiGHTS fandom and I was chatting with a friend about it and she mentioned how 'Jack's Lament' could be NiGHTS before his rebellion...
> 
> I had to write it. I'm sorry...
> 
> Anyways, she helped me with 90% of the lyrics, most of the changes are her awesomeness showing through! And shes an artist too! You can find her here! https://marshmallow-biscuit-blog.tumblr.com/ remember to send her love too! 
> 
> I'd love to read your guy's thoughts on this! Any criticism and questions are welcome! I felt really great writing this, like I was so g something right! But for all I know that could just be me so I would appreciate to know what you guys think!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

"Ha! We really snuck up on that last one, huh Reala?"

Two nightmaren siblings, one clad in fire red and black armor with striped red horns and the other dressed in violet and ebony cloth with purple striped horns, were racing to the land of nightmares, dragging behind them a sack nearly their size filled to the brim with the ideya they had recently stolen from many visitor's.

The red one wore a triumphant smirk on his face, turning to respond to his sibling, "They're making this too easy! I swear, I almost died of boredom out there! Good thing that you were here to make things interesting with that last visitor NiGHTS."

NiGHTS and Reala, two of Wizeman's most powerful creations, powerful enough to be first levels in their own right.

NiGHTS, the nightmare of darkness and the mysterious night, they have the special ability to control the shadows of anyone and anything and use them as they please, trapping the visitor in an endless void of shadows as they tease and terrorize their victim. Mischievous and deceitful, they are a dangerous nightmaren to cross.

Reala, the nightmare of reality and the burning flame, he has the special ability to make their victim see visions of their own fears and doubts, making them feel alone and helpless as he terrifies his victim into hysterics. Cunning and with a temper to boot, one would not want to get on his bad side.

On their own, they can cause enough chaos in any Nightopia. However, It is when the two siblings are together is when they are unstoppable.

The two are inseparable, practically glued to the hip. If one is within sight, you can guarantee that the other was nearby. Assuming the other hadn't snuck up on you by then. They use their powers to work together and make an inescapable nightmare.

As expected, they are Wizeman's most successful nightmaren for these very reasons. The source of awe and envy for countless nightmaren.

NiGHTS giggled, remembering the unfortunate visitor they had trapped, "Oh it was nothing! Besides, with how they wandered aimlessly around the forest? Calling out for their 'mama'? They were practically begging for trouble!"

"And we were all too happy to deliver!" The two nightmaren cackled, and flew even faster to their master, Wizeman would be delighted in seeing their work.

____________

Wizeman, as expected, was pleased with their return. But he wasn't the type to just accept at a glance that the raid was a success.

Reala and NiGHTS were in the throne room, kneeling before their master as he inspected each every one of the ideya the two nightmaren had collected.

Reala of course was patient enough to keep his head bowed down while waiting for his master's next assignment.

NiGHTS, on the other hand, was itching for Wizeman's dismissal, craving to get out the throne room and fly off to their own realm... _To their own sanctuary._

Wizeman, finally satisfied with the fruits of their labor, transported the ideya to wherever they were needed, and turned towards his loyal servants, "An excellent job, as usual, Reala and NiGHTS."

Oh, thank Nightmare! NiGHTS was trying to think of a way they could excuse themself without getting into trouble! Just dismiss them now... come on!

"The pleasure was ours, master Wizeman. Anything else you wish of us?"

"No. Await for your next assignment. Your dismissed."

Freedom!

Of course, Reala gracefully stood up, paying no mind to his master's _drawling_ inspection.

NiGHTS on the other hand wasted no time leaping to their feet with a smile plastered on their face that expressed _a little too much._ They made sure to give a salute and a, "Your generosity knows no bounds, master Wizeman!" Before departing with their sibling.

Finally! They could retire to their realm for the time being! No more whining visitor's! No more annoying lower levels! They could finally rest themselves and...

It wasn't until they had left the throne room and walked out of the hall with countless nightmaren waiting for them that NiGHTS remembered they had one more obstacle. The 'praises'.

The bejeweled pink spider approached first- NiGHTS didn't care to remember her name at the moment. Or anyone else's for that matter, "Oh my word! I have never seen such passion in an ideya raid before now! You two were absolutely splendid!"

Then the orange caped one appeared behind Reala, ignoring the look of annoyance on his face, "I'll say! You both were absolutely terrifying out there!"

Then the cat, "Indeed! I could practically feel the visitors' adrenaline pumping through their veins!"

The witch, "You made them tremble in fear NiGHTS and Reala!"

The self-proclaimed magician, "Tremble? They made the visitors shatter in fear!"

And more voices kept talking over each other, each source trying to one-up the previous one in 'compliments'.

NiGHTS was starting to get a headache, this happened every time they did something for Wizeman, no matter how small it may have been.

_Why couldn't they just say what they really felt? Why did they feel like they had to lie? Why were they only singing praises for their own greed?_

_Why couldn't anyone else be real?_

Reala could see his sibling grow more and more agitated with the endless chatter, and decided he should intervene.

"Don't you all have more important places to be? Any assignments you're supposed to be on perhaps?"

That made them shut up and take a few steps back, but they didn't go away, more than likely trying to find an excuse to keep pestering his sibling... _Alright then..._

"Need I remind you _lower levels_ what master Wizeman does to those who serve no purpose in his court?"

That did it! Everyone in the room started scrambling to get wherever they needed to be. Finally, it was quiet.

Reala's smirk fell when he looked over to his sibling and saw they still weren't happy. They had a far off look in their eyes. They had been acting like this for the past few cycles. 

Reala wrapped his arm around his siblings' shoulders, jumping them out of their stupor and bringing their attention up to him. "Hey, NiGHTS? Now that we have some time to ourselves, how about we terrorize some nightopians? We haven't made them miserable in awhile now!" Perhaps this could cheer them up? NiGHTS was always one for pranks.

But it seems not this time, again, as NiGHTS unwrapped their siblings' arm from them and started walking away, "No thanks, I'm not feeling up to it."

Another thing that had been happening lately, NiGHTS was spending less and less time with him, they were always so close but now... _What was going on?_

Wait, maybe they just wanted to do something simple? What was simple but fun? 

Reala perked up as he caught up with his sibling, "Well, how about a race? We haven't had one of those in a while!"

NiGHTS stopped, let out a small sigh and turned towards Reala, a small smile etched on their face, "I appreciate the thought Reala, but I just want to be alone now, that raid was fun but tiring. Maybe next time?"

A frown replaced the hopeful look on Reala's face, "That's what you said last time."

"I know! I'm just not feeling up to it right now. I promise we'll do something together later but I just want to be alone now."

The nightmaren was about to protest, but one look at the serious look on his siblings' face, and Reala knew he wasn't going to fight them. He stepped away from NiGHTS, giving them space, "Alright, but I'm holding you to your word!"

NiGHTS didn't protest, instead, they gave a thankful smile before flying off to their own realm.

Reala watched on after them, his heart felt heavy seeing their sibling like this.

He just hoped that whatever was going on in their head would pass.

_________

Each second and first level nightmaren's realms were made according to their powers and fears they represent. NiGHTS' realm is no different.

Their realm resembled a forest. There were trees varying between shades of burgundy and violet as far as the eye could see. Flora the size of a large visitor and colored in all sorts of strange shades spotted all over the place. Overgrown yellow grass reaching up to a small visitor's ankles. And above, all, it was dark.

No lanterns to light the way, no sun shining through, just the forest, the visitor, and NiGHTS.

Their realm was made with the smaller visitors in mind, but bigger visitor's would come here too. They would wander through the woods, trying to find some way out. And when all hope seemed lost, NiGHTS themself would appear, offering to show the way out and help them get back 'home'- whatever that word meant.

The foolish, _desperate,_ visitor wouldn't know it was a trap until NiGHTS would lead them to a secluded spot in the wood, steal their ideya, and fly off, leaving the visitor alone in the dark forest until they woke up.

NiGHTS flew through the darkness, weaving between the trees, with only one destination in mind.

They only stopped until they reached a large circular space, the trees forming a ring around the area, and the grass below flattened, showing just how many times people would wander through here.

This was the place NiGHTS would take the visitor before stealing their ideya. But the visitor cycle was over now, no visitor's would be coming here. And when there were no visitor's, this area was NiGHTS' safe space.

NiGHTS set themself down, planting their feet on the ground. They surveyed the area, trying to find any sign of anyone else being here.

Yes, all the nightmaren knew that you never intrude in another's realm without invitation- unless it was important- but that didn't mean that that rule was followed. It wasn't enforced by Wizeman so why should they care?

After a moment of silence, NiGHTS finally let themself indulge in one of their favorite pastimes. Playing with the nightopian device known as an 'instrument'.

One time, they were sent to the border of Nightmare to scout, they found a nightopian who had strayed far from their home, but it was playing this thing they called a 'flute'. This flute made the most alluring sound NiGHTS had ever heard in their lives.

Naturally, they had to have it. The nightopian was willing to give it to NiGHTS in exchange for their freedom, so it was a win-win exchange!

Wizeman however, had forbidden his court in indulging themselves in anything that couldn't be useful to him. Playing instruments was one of them. NiGHTS wasn't too keen on losing their new treasure, so they enchanted the flute to appear as no less than mere air.

It was a draining spell, but it was worth it.

After a few moments of playing, NiGHTS put the instrument down. Usually, playing with it would help clear their head, but it seems this time would not be one of those times.

When that happened, they would find some other way to express their feelings. Sometimes it was screaming, sometimes it was summoning shadow versions of the people they didn't like and would pretend it was the real person they were beating, other times it was simply meditating.

But now, they didn't think any of those things would work, they didn't feel like yelling or fighting and they wanted to do more than just float in one spot.

This seemed like it was one of those times where there was only one way they could vent their frustrations. Singing.

It was something they heard a visitor do once, singing to themselves. And of course, it had to be another thing Wizeman would not approve of. Which was why they only did it when they were safe in their realm.

NiGHTS took in a deep breath, focusing on their emotions, and once they knew what to say, they sang,

_"There are few who deny, that what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide!"_

They started moving their body along with the rythm of their voice, slow twirls and spins. They didn't know what this was they were doing, but they were certain this was another thing Wizeman wouldn't approve of.

_"When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying!"_

_"With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek!"_

This made them think back to the visitor's from earlier. They summoned the shadows, molding them so they vaguely resembled the visitors.

They moved around the shadows, willing them to shriek in fear when NiGHTS was near. 

_"With the wave of my hand and a well-placed scare, I have swept the very bravest off their feet!"_

The nightmaren swiped their claws at a shadow, watching on as it let out a scream and melted away into nothing.

This didn't satisfy NiGHTS, if anything it made them feel worse than before! They let out a sigh, dismissing the other shadows. 

_"Yet cycle after cycle, it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams."_

... They shouldn't be feeling this way, why did they feel this way? They were a nightmaren! How could they not like the sounds of screams? They were delightful!

Yeah... delightful... 

_"And I, NiGHTS! The shadow nightmare!"_

...They paused, they were planning on cheering themself up by singing praises for themself. 

But... they couldn't bring themself to do it...

They knew what they really wanted to say. It was something they have been wanting to say for a while now.

_"Have grown so tired of the same old thing..."_

... It felt good, getting that off their chest. NiGHTS was shocked, a part of them expected Wizeman or Reala to pop out of the shrubbery and berate them for having these thoughts.

NiGHTS loved their sibling, but they knew if Reala knew what their true thoughts were...

Hesitantly, they surveyed the area, trying to find any sign of anyone that may have snuck in here. And yet there was no one, not even a blowing leaf.

After a moment of silence, they came to a decision, right now, they won't hold back their feelings, they'll sing their heart out and hopefully get rid of these cursed thoughts and have a normal life again!

NiGHTS took a deep breath, still weary but wanting to get these thoughts off their chest, they continued.

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of my heart,_   
_an emptiness has begun to grow"_

They started twirling again, slower this time.

  
_"There's something out there, far from my world."_

  
_"A longing that I've never known..."_

NiGHTS paused, not believing that they made it this far without being caught. This was amazing! Not having anyone to witness this! 

With renewed vigor, they continue, their movements getting faster as their song was getting more intense.

_"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light!_   
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants!"_

  
_"To all at the dream gate, I'm the one they all hate! And I'm known throughout 'Topia and 'Mare!"_

The nightmaren looked up. Above them the tree branches had curled and twisted within each other to form a canopy of sorts, the leaves blocked the view to the sky.

But if one were to look closely, they could see small spots where the leaves failed to cover and see white and black dots... _What was up there?_

Without a second thought, NiGHTS closed their eyes, and shot upwards! shooting through the branches, ignoring the scrapes and scratches. _They had to know..._

They burst through the treeline! They had to slow themself down so as not to go too high.

NiGHTS opened their eyes and their breath was immediately taken away.

Stars. Stars to be seen for miles! Some were bigger than others, but they all looked the same; white sparkles dotting away in the inky void of the sky.

And among them all, a golden crescent moon hanging humbly, as if watching over the entire realm.

This... NiGHTS had forgotten how _beautiful_ and _vast_ their sky was! But they remember now! The last time they remember seeing the sky was when they first acquired their realm, they were exploring it for the first time!

But Wizeman insisted that they stay on the ground, visitors couldn't fly so NiGHTS had no need to cruise around the skyline.

_What else had Wizeman forbidden that wasn't so bad? What else was Wizeman trying to hide?_

_What was he so afraid of?_

Seeing the beauty of the night sky, NiGHTS resumed their singing, this time, they did not let their paranoia stop them! They were not going to stop themself from expressing themselves anymore!

_"And since I'm nightmaren, I can bend the darkness! To gain the energy of ideya in which I harness!"_

This was amazing! Before, when they were holding back, they couldn't bring themself to sing good things about themself, but now? It was almost like something had possessed NiGHTS and given them the encouragement they needed!

They spun and swayed themself to the beat, the moonlight being their spotlight and the stars being their audience. Nothing could stop them!

_"No nightopian nor man can instill fear like I can! With the fury of my deviousness..."_

But then... at that line... NiGHTS thought back to Reala, their precious sibling... how would he think of this? 

He has done so much for them... He's so passionate about they're job... how would Reala feel? Seeing his own sibling have these thoughts? Practically throwing away everything they both stood for?

But... Would Reala even care? He cared about them, so it shouldn't matter...

Right?

_"But who here would ever understand_   
_That the shadow nightmaren with the mischievous grin..."_

_"Would tire of his crown."_

And what about Wizeman? He had given them life! A purpose! And yet NiGHTS... was...

_"If they only understood..."_

  
_"I'd give it all up if I only could..."_

_._

_._

_._

' _Am I being selfish?'_

NiGHTS wanted to know more, find out more about themself, maybe be more than what they were!

But they already had a purpose, they take ideya to power their world.

They already had a companion, their sibling was always there for them and would make sure they didn't get in trouble.

They already had everything they could ever ask for.

NiGHTS started sinking back down the way they came, floating down the hole they made in the branches. 

_"Oh, there's an empty place in my soul,_   
_that calls out for something unknown."_

But he still wanted to know more, they wanted to see and feel more than darkness and fear... _but what else could possibly be_ out _there?_

_What else could be out there that was better than what they already had?_

**_They were being selfish..._**

**_They didn't even think about Reala and Wizeman..._ **

**_They should be more grateful..._ **

**_They had to stop this..._ **

**_They had to do what Wizeman tasked them..._ **

**_NiGHTS cared about them..._ **

**_So they should stop this nonsense..._ **

With that final thought, they had reached the ground, knees resting on the grass and head hung in shame.

But they still weren't happy, why couldn't they be satisfied? What would it take to get rid of this feeling of longing?

With a voice so soft one would have to strain their ears to hear the nightmaren, they sang one more verse, foolishly hoping that someone, _anyone,_ could hear their cry for help.

_"The fame and praise come cycle after cycle,_   
_does nothing for these empty tears..."_

And with that final note, the nightmaren's hands flew to their face, trying to hide their tears from themself. Only one thought crossed their mind, repeating itself like a broken record.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god...
> 
> First... I lost all of my progress... second, I had to go to bed before finishing this...
> 
> You guys have NO IDEA how good it feels to finally post this!!!
> 
> I wanted to try and convey the emotional baggage that NiGHTS probably had from living under a guy like Wizeman. And I use my own feelings of singing in a public place and not wanting to dissapoint my loved ones, even if they wouldnt think the way I think they would.
> 
> If I was success, please tell me! If not, please tell me how I could have conveyed it.
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot! Considering how NiGHTS sounds in JOD, I personally think of Karliene's cover for Jack's Lament. She has such a lovely voice you should check her out! https://youtu.be/YOkwa9g7zKs
> 
> Anyone who can guess what song the next chapter will have will get a cookie!
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
